


Pete And Patrick Watch High School Musical Because Fuck You That's Why

by kxllington



Series: Pete And Patrick Do Mundane Couple-y Shit [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack fic basically, Fluff, High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, This is the first fic I've ever written that doesn't contain the word fuck, idk just read it pls, leave me alone, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/pseuds/kxllington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick make a blanket fort and watch High School Musical because wHYYYYYYYYYYYY NOT. (This is garbage leave me alone I'm trying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pete And Patrick Watch High School Musical Because Fuck You That's Why

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE BEEN SITTING ON THIS FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS AND I FINISHED IT IN A RUSH PLEASE HELP

"Patrick."

"Mmmph."

" _Paaaaaaaatrick_."

"Mmmmfff'ck'fff."

"'Trick. Pattycakes. Rickster. Rick-ta-life. _Trickyyyyyy_ -"

"Pete, it's 10am on a Sunday, let me sleep more." Patrick groaned, face still shoved into the pillow. Pete grinned, poking the younger man's cheek repeatedly.

"But you can't," the bassist replied, "because last night I was promised a full marathon of Disney Channel movies, and I wanna watch _High School Musical_. I even set everything up while you were still asleep, there's a blanket fort to be made in the living room." Patrick rolled over dramatically. He tried his best to look grumpy, but a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"We _were_ a little bit drunk."

"I don't care. We're watching _High School Musical_ and you're not arguing with me on it. Now put on some pants and come into the living room, the fort's gonna be around the TV!" The older man practically skipped out of the bedroom, leaving the singer to sigh and throw an arm over his eyes. He fell in love with a man-child, but it was part of Pete's charm.

Patrick shuffled into the living room, now sporting a pair of Pete's sweatpants and last night's Bowie T-shirt to find Pete carefully placing two mugs of coffee on the table beside the couch. Nearly every blanket and pillow they owned had been tossed into a haphazard pile on the rug, and the TV mounted on the wall was already on the menu screen of the _High School Musical_ DVD. The younger man shook his head, stepping around the mess of blankets to grab his steaming mug.

"So, a fort? _Really_? We're in our thirties." The singer snickered. He took a long sip of his coffee, eyeing the bassist around the mug. Pete frowned, picking up a large blue sheet from the pile.

"There's nothing wrong with a good blanket fort, 'Trick. Keeps the soul young...or something like that. Here, hold this end..." The bassist rambled on, tucking the corners of the sheet in behind the TV. Many blankets, pillows and mutterings later, what was once the sophisticated, mature adults' living room was shrouded in soft walls and sweet sleepy patterns. Pete sat cross legged in the centre, admiring their handiwork from below.

"Alright, you ready?" Patrick asked, plucking the DVD player's remote from the coffee table behind them. Pete took a sip of his coffee, tucking his feet underneath a pile of pillows in their nest.

"Yessssssss. And make sure to do the sing along version, I wanna be truly immersed. You should get into it too!" The older man exclaimed. Patrick shook his head and chuckled, pressing the play button and leaning back.

"Maybe, later on. We should order pizza for lunch, too-" The singer was cut off by Pete's frantic shushing. The movie opened up with Troy and Gabriella singing at the New Year's Eve party, and on cue, Pete belted the lines like it was his day job. He decided early on that he got to be Troy, and Patrick had to be Gabriella because "your voice can go higher and stuff and you're a singer and yeah just be Gabriella don't argue". Before long, the cast was back in East High and the status quo was not being stuck to.

" _NO NO NO NOOOO! NO NO NO! Stick to the stuff you knoooow_!" Patrick sang into the remote as if it were a microphone, gesturing wildly and making Pete laugh uncontrollably. The bassist snatched the remote from the younger man, hopping up on to his knees.

" _When it's time to be cool, follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, no, no_!"

" _STICK TO THE STATUS QUO_!" They finished together, grinning like maniacs. Pete fell back into the pillows, giggling. Patrick looked over at him and couldn't suppress a smile. The older man looked gorgeous (which he always did, but that was beside the point). His eyes were crinkled with joy at the corners, and they sparkled as he gazed at Patrick. The chorus of the song started up again, and Pete went back to looking at the TV, but the singer kept staring at the bassist. There was some sort of peace here, he thought, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, did you know the guy who played the cello in this song got arrested for having cocaine?" Pete quipped, breaking the peace. Patrick snorted, falling back into the plush pile behind them further.

"No, no I didn't." The singer replied. Pete laughed again, scooting nearer to the younger man and throwing an arm over his shoulder. He fumbled for his phone in his pocket.

"Here, I'll even Google it, gimme a sec-"

"Just watch the movie, love, I believe you."

"No, no, I wanna Google it and show you!" Pete replied, swiping his phone open. Patrick just smiled and sighed, dropping his head onto the bassist's shoulder and wrapping his arm around his waist. On screen, Sharpay just started wearing Gabriella's spaghetti, and though the school in the movie was less than peaceful, their lazy Sunday in the blanket fort was perfect.


End file.
